Life of an Imperial Agent
by Dark Lord Protius
Summary: Star Wars: The Old Republic. Beginning from her birth, this story follows the life of Adyma, future Imperial Agent and elite member of Imperial society.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, all characters/locations/etc. are the property of EA, Bioware, Disney, and anyone else who owns Star Wars rights._

**Note: This story is based off of the era of "Star Wars: The Old Republic". It is being written mostly for Role-Play purposes, but also as a (hopefully) good story.**

_Alderaan, 12_ _BTC_  
Alderaan. A quiet, peaceful planet, hanging like a jewel in space. As one of the founding planets of the Galactic Republic, it held a lot of political power within the Senate. Since the attempted invasion by the Sith Empire two years prior, a platoon of Republic soldiers commanded by a Jedi General had been stationed there.

Maris Gamet wasn't a particularly attractive woman, but she was fair looking and carried herself properly, as was befitting a senior servant in the house of Organa. Her job was to oversee the maintenance of the gardens surrounding the estate, and to assist the head groundskeeper with any extra duties he had for her. Lately, she had been pulled from her duties far too often for her tastes. The new Jedi General had taken a keen interest in her ever since their first encounter several weeks ago, and had been requesting her presence nearly daily for dinner, a dinner that usually lasted several hours.

Tonight, however, the summons had never arrived and she was looking forward to finally having a night to herself to truly relax after a long day at work. After a light supper in her private quarters, she sat down on the cozy chair in the corner and opened up her holo-reader to read the next chapter of the series she was reading through. After finishing a couple chapters, she checked the time and realized she should go to bed. Stretching and beginning to stand up, she was startled by a knock at the door. _Who could be calling on me this late?_ She wondered, throwing a robe on over her bedclothes and going to the door.  
The knock came again, more insistent. "Coming!" She called, moving quickly to the door. Cautiously opening it, blaster in hand, she noticed it was the Jedi, his powerful frame filling the doorway.

"Master Jedi, what can I do for you?" She asked, opening the door slightly wider but still cautious.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Hello, Maris. There's something we need to speak about. May I come in?" He asked, seemingly polite, but she dared not refuse a request from a Jedi, so she opened the door wider and beckoned him inside.

"Of course, Master Jedi. Come in," wincing as she looked around the messy room, her work clothes still in a pile on the floor and dishes from dinner still in the sink. She closed the door behind him and hurried to make the area look more presentable. Noticing this, he laughed.

"No need to hurry around, allow me to help," he gestured with one hand and the clothes folded neatly and settled themselves on the dresser. She turned to the dishes but he just waved and they dropped into the sink full of water. "Let them sit there for a while, I don't mind. Come have a seat over here by me," he gestured to the couch. She cautiously walked over and sat down, leaving the blaster on the counter.

"What would you like to discuss, General?" She asked, dozens of things rushing through her head.

"As you may know, Jedi are allowed to marry for various reasons." She nodded. "However, any child of this union is taken to be raised by the Order if it is Force-sensitive, and by an adoptive family if it is not. I find this rather distasteful, and would rather keep my children myself. I have determined that you have the necessary personality and Force potential to raise children of a powerful Jedi such as myself. So, I ask you, will you mother my child or children? I will allow you to remain here, and we will not be married, but should any of your children be Force-sensitive, I will take them with me to train as my Apprentices."

Maris was shocked, here was a powerful Jedi wanting _her_ to be the mother of his children. She knew this would be a huge political advantage, if the Council didn't react too badly to it. So, she asked the only question on her mind. "General, what of the Council? How will they react if they found out?"  
His expression darkened to anger for an instant, then was replaced by the cool mask of a Jedi. "The Council does not need to know everything about my life. They may have trained me, but they _do_ _not_ own me!" His voice became tinged with anger as he finished his sentence, and he stood abruptly. "I can see you need time to think about it," he began, his voice calmer but still irritated. "I will give you 3 days, after that I will request your presence at dinner again. I truly hope we can work something out without resorting to..unpleasant means," he drew out the last phrase with a slightly disquieting look on his face, as he turned to walk out the door. Once he opened the door, he stopped and turned to look at her. "See you in three days." Then he was gone, and the door closed.

Maris sat on the couch in shock for a moment before jumping up and running to the door, making sure the lock was activated. Then she shut off the lights and huddled up under her covers, thinking furiously. _He's angry, Jedi are never angry. Why did he react to my question about the Council like that? How can I say no, he seems like he'll just take it anyways._ Maris was by no means a weak woman, and she was well respected among the servants, but the masters of the house didn't even know her name, so there was no way they would believe her accusations against a General in the Republic Army, let alone a Jedi Master. She would have to deal with this herself. _Do I really want to refuse him and have him force me to anyways? I don't think so._ With that final thought, she rolled over and went to sleep, preparing herself for a long three days.

_Three days later_  
Maris stood anxiously at the doors of the Jedi's home, trying not to show her nervousness. She had spent the past three days arguing with herself about the best course of action. Now, it was time to face him. She knocked on the door, and it was promptly opened by the General himself. He looked down at her, dressed in the best she owned, and smiled slightly.

"Come in," he said, gesturing to the room behind him. She stepped into the room, and the door closed behind her with a snap. He gestured to a chair in the sitting area. "Please, have a seat," he said, moving into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you, General," she replied, sitting in the chair cautiously.

He noticed her hesitance. "There's no need to be afraid," he said. "Just relax, I'm not here to hurt you."

"I know you aren't, sir, but I can't help but be nervous," she said, still fidgeting.

"There's no need to call me sir," he assured her. "You can call me Toran, as it is my name. If you must be formal, you can add 'General' in front of my name."

"Very well, Toran." she replied. "I believe you know why I'm here."

"Yes, of course," he said. "I assume you've come to a decision?"

"I have. I will submit to you and bear your children. All I ask is that you allow my children to live in peace should they not be Force-sensitive."

He inclined his head in agreement. "I can promise that. Now, shall we begin? I promise to be gentle."

He stood and held out his hand. She slowly got up and allowed him to lead her to the bedroom.

_Ten months_ _later_  
A baby's cry tore through the air, shattering the peaceful night. Maris sat bolt upright in bed, and looked over at the crate where her daughter lay, currently bawling. Her child, only a month old, had already stolen her heart away. She dreaded the day that the General returned to test her for Force sensitivity. Maris was afraid that he would find her daughter strong in the Force and take her away. Her dear, sweet Adyma. She couldn't bear to lose her. She got out of bed and picked up Adyma, rocking her back to sleep. Once she was back in the crib asleep, Maris went back to bed herself and tried to sleep until morning.

In the morning, Maris woke before the baby and immediately started getting ready to feed her. Soon enough, Adyma was awake and crying for her bottle. As Maris was feeding her, her holo started ringing. Trying to balance Adyma in one hand without dropping her, she answered the holo. The caller was General Toran.

"Greetings, Miss Maris. Is that my daughter I see in your arm?"

"Yes General, this is our daughter, Adyma," she answered calmly, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. "Are you coming to see her now?"

"Indeed I am, my ship will be arriving in a few hours time. I will call on you at your house, I trust you will be ready?"

"Yes, I'll make sure everything is in order. I will await your arrival."

"Excellent." The line was cut.

Maris let out the breath she had been holding and leaned on the counter for support. The day she had been living in fear of for the past month had arrived. Today she might lose a daughter. Her knees buckled and she sobbed silently. Adyma began crying again, sensing her mother's distress. After a few minutes, Maris stopped and wiped the tears from her face. She stood up and began tidying up the house, never letting go of Adyma the whole time. After a few hours, the house was cleaned up and she and Adyma were fully dressed. A knock came on the door. Maris answered it with trepidation. It was the Jedi. He looked down at her.

"Hello Maris. Its been a while hasn't it? May I come in?" He pushed past her without waiting for a response. She closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room. He sat down on the armchair and gestured towards Adyma.

"May I?"

"Of course," she answered but hesitated in handing Adyma over. His expression darkened.

"Hand. Me. My. Child." His words were clipped and rough. Maris handed Adyma to him quickly and retreated to the couch, watching him in fear. This was the second time he had displayed anger around her, something that was supposedly forbidden to all Jedi. It frightened her, for her and for her baby. He was looking at Adyma as if he had no idea what to do with her but after a moment he took a device and poked Adyma with it. She immediately started bawling and he held her out at an arm's length.

The crying infant immediately lessened the anger radiating from the General. Maris was not immediately relieved but the paralyzing fear dissipated and her maternal instincts took their place. She settled a little bit into the couch and waited for him to say something.

"How do you shut it up?" he asked.

"Carefully. Give her here." She tried to say this as a question but it did not deliver that way. The General tensed for a moment, noticing the commanding tone, but then he relaxed and handed the wailing useless bundle of flesh to her mother. As soon as Adyma was back in her mother's arms, she quieted and her noises became more happy sounding.

"That device hurt her. What is it?" she inquired, checking Adyma's arm to make sure the injury was not severe.

"It's a midi-chlorian counter, to determine her to the Force."

"And?" Maris asked, fearing the worst for her baby. The Jedi noticed her fear and seemed invigorated by it. He answered with a small amount of dissatisfaction.

"Not enough to be useful to me. She stays with you. However, our agreement is not valid until you bear me a child with full Force potential. How long until you can conceive again?" His gaze was neutral, but Maris knew that the wrong answer would set him off again.

"I cannot become pregnant for another year." As soon as she spoke, the General's face clouded over and she felt the atmosphere in the room become colder. Maris held her ground though, showing fear would be sure to anger him more.

"I can sense you are lying to me. Explain."

"I would never lie to you, my Lord. I am merely repeating what the doctors told me."

His expression turned to one of pure hatred. "Never call me that! I am not one of those cowardly Sith!" he yelled, Force-enhanced voice shaking the walls of the house and causing Adyma to start wailing again. He immediately stopped yelling to attempt to calm down the bawling baby. When he next spoke it was quieter but the anger was hiding just beneath the surface.

"I will give you 4 months to recover. After that I will return once a month until you are once more with child. Do not attempt to disappear, I will find you." He abruptly stood and walked out the door. When it shut behind him the silence was deafening. Maris finally let her breath out and clutched the still crying Adyma to her, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

_Three months later_  
Maris was rushing around her apartment attempting to grab all of herpossessionsin time to make her transport. The day the General visited, she booked passage on the next transport. Today was the day it left. She finally gathered the last of her belongings when there was a knock on the door. Before she could answer, the door burst open and the General strode in, disappointment and anger etched onto his face. He looked down at Maris, holding Adyma and her bag, and with a wave of his hand, Adyma was ripped from her hands and into the arms of one of the General's guards. Her bag suddenly weighed ten times more, and she collapsed to the floor. The General stared at her, a slight sneer on his face.

"I told you not to disappear. I'm surprised at you, Maris. I thought you'd be smarter than that. Now, I shall have to punish you."

Maris struggled to get her bag off her back. As soon as she managed to wiggle free, she found her bodyimmobilised. Her eyes moved to look at the Jedi, and she saw he had his hand extended towards her, determined resignation clear in his expression.

"I didn't want to have to do it this way, but you leave me no choice. Since you will not cooperate willingly, I must force you to submit." He turned to look at his guards.

"Allow nobody to enter the building, and find a place for the child. Ignore whatever you hear from inside. I will be out shortly." When they responded in theaffirmative, he walked to the bedroom, Maris's stiff form preceding him. The door shut and soon the guards were hard pressed to ignore the cries coming from behind the closed door.

_One year later_  
The Jedi hadn't managed to impregnate her the first time. Or the second. The third month when he returned she was able to tell him that she was with child, and he hadn't been back since. Two months ago, Cara, her second daughter had been born. 16-month old Adyma was beginning to learn the things that all children learn, walking, talking, causing trouble. Every day, she looked at her daughters and wondered how long she would have them. Adyma was just beginning to recognize Cara as her sister, it would devastate her to lose that.

This morning, Maris followed her normal weekday routine. Get up, feed the girls, get ready for work, greet the babysitter, then head to the estate. The General had left guards on the planet so she wouldn't attempt to run away again. She didn't need a more powerful reminder than the first time she had tried that. It took her body weeks to recover from the 'punishment' he doled out to her.

Now, however, it was the end of the work day and time to go home to her girls. She finished up whet she was working on and headed home, painfully aware of the ever present tail the guards kept on her. As she approached her house, she heard the sound of crying. Her footsteps quickened and she rushed into the house only to find a sobbing Adyma being comforted by a distraught babysitter. When the babysitter saw her, she let go and stood up quickly as Adyma ran to her mother's arms. Maris looked at the babysitter and asked the one question on her mind.

"What happened?"

The babysitter did an admirable job of holding in her tears. "There was a Jedi, he came in and asked to see Cara. I handed him to her and he poked her with something, looked pleased, and turned to go, still holding her. I tried to ask him what he was doing, but all he said was to tell you that your deal had beenfulfilledand you would no longer enjoy his company. Then he left. There was nothing I could do, I swear!" She finally let go and crumpled into a blubbering ball on the floor. Maris was in shock. The General had come and taken her child without her there, she didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. She would never see her daughter again.

Maris was shocked out of her catatonic state by someone loudly clearing their throat in the doorway. It was one of the top servants of the household, with a grim look on his face.

"Hello, Maris. I apologize for being the bearer of bad news on an already bad day, but the household has decided that your services are no longer needed. You will receive the next two month's pay in a lump sum at the end of the week, and you will be expected to vacate the estate's properties within two. Your office has already been cleared out, and your personal items are here in this box." He motioned to a box on the floor next to him. "The Family thanks you for your service, and wishes you well in your future endeavors." He turned to leave, but had one parting comment. "Off the record, it looks very bad when an unmarried woman has two children, and now that your protector has abandoned you, it seemed fitting that we cleaned house. Have a nice life, tramp."

Maris looked on in shock as he walked away. In one day, her entire life had fallen apart. She barely even noticed the babysitter walking out with a muttered 'tough break, Ms. Gamet' or Adyma pulling out of her grip to chase the sitter. When Adyma screamed, she looked up and saw her reaching for the retreating sitter. Maris ran over to her and held her close, whispering to calm her down. Once Adyma had calmed down a bit, Maris picked her up and walked slowly into her former house to pack up her belongings and try to find work elsewhere. She looked down at Adyma, already calm but still sniffling.

"Hold on little one. I have a feeling our lives are about to get a lot more difficult."


End file.
